Briar Rose
"It shall not be death, but a sleep of a hundred years, into which the princess shall fall." -Briar Rose Briar Rose is a version of Sleeping Beauty written by the Brothers Grimm. In it, a princess is placed under a horrible enchantment: when she pricks her hand on a spindle, she will die. But a fairy partially reverses the curse, proclaiming that the princess will instead fall into a deep sleep for 100 years and be awoken by a king's son. When the princess is 15, she chances upon an old woman who is spinning in a tower. The princess asks to try the unfamiliar task and the inevitable happens: the curse is fulfilled. In , Juliette is put under the spell by Adalind , but is put into this deep sleep at the scratch of her cat instead of the prick of a spindle. The question is... who is the prince whose kiss will wake Juliette from her slumber? "The blood-dimmed tide is loosed, and everywhere the ceremony of innocence is drowned..." -"The Second Coming" by William Butler Yeats (1919) "Bad Teeth" is the second of a three-part story line based on the Briar Rose tale, which is a version of Sleeping Beauty written by the Brothers Grimm. In it, a princess is placed under a horrible enchantment: when she pricks her hand on a spindle, she will die. But a fairy partially reverses the curse, proclaiming that the princess will instead fall into a deep sleep for 100 years and be awoken by a king's son. When the princess is 15, she chances upon an old woman who is spinning in a tower. The princess asks to try the unfamiliar task and the inevitable happens: the curse is fulfilled. The quote itself comes from a poem by Yeats, which compares the destruction of World War I with the end of days, and asks whether or not we can carry on. The violent description refers to the Mauvais Dentes' brutal rampage. In Juliette sleeps under the curse, with no cure to be found in the "kingdom" (Treeview Hospital) the Prince starts his quest to find the cure . "If a man of pure heart were to fall in love with her, that would bring her back to life." - Sleeping Beauty "The Kiss" is the third of a three-part story line based on the Briar Rose, which is a version of Sleeping Beauty written by the Brothers Grimm. In it, a princess is placed under a horrible enchantment: when she pricks her hand on a spindle, she will die. But a fairy partially reverses the curse, proclaiming that the princess will instead fall into a deep sleep for 100 years and be awoken by a king's son. When the princess is 15, she chances upon an old woman who is spinning in a tower. The princess asks to try the unfamiliar task and the inevitable happens: the curse is fulfilled. In Juliette still sleeps under the curse whilst the only Prince in Portland undergoes the purification trials. Once these are complete he wakes her with a kiss. Trivia *Briar Rose was the first source for an opening quote that was used in back-to-back episodes, and it was in fact used for three consecutive episodes. Category:Literature Category:Folktales